1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to a camera which has an electromagnetically driven lens barrel and is arranged to draw out the lens barrel and to perform exposure control with an electromagnetic driving force.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
An apparatus of the kind arranged to perform automatic focus control and exposure control with an electromagnetic force obtained by effecting power supply to a coil disposed within a magnetic field has been known from the specification of U.S. Pat. No. 4,396,267. However, this apparatus has a shortcoming in that the control circuit thereof becomes complex as the coil must have the power supply effected in different directions for automatic focus control and exposure control. In this connection, another apparatus which is capable of effecting power supply in one and the same direction for both automatic focus control and exposure control has been known from the specification of U.S. Pat. No. 4,505,567. However, the apparatus necessitates a charging arrangement for charging in association with film winding a spring force for urging the lens barrel. The latter apparatus, therefore, must have a transmission device interposed in between the film winding device of the camera body and the lens barrel. This has resulted in a complex structural arrangement.